underfell_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Split
"No, it's okay. It's good I told someone."-Split to Andrew. Split is a human monster hybrid that is just trying to survive the next few hours. She is completely aware that the destruction of her timeline is her own fault, but she still pushes past that and moves on with her life. She is slowly getting better and making themselves at home in their new Underfell home. Profile Appearance Split wears a green hoodie that has a yellow hood and a yellow pocked in the middle of it. They have red tips at the end of their hair and fiery orange eyes. They also have a gold bracelet with a red jewel facing up in the middle. They have slight freckles on their cheeks and on the back of their hoodie is a light green Delta Ruin symbol. They wear black leggings with brown boots. The cause of their strange appearance is most likely because of Frisk and the monster souls going into their own. Personality Split has a chill attitude when first meeting people but can get pretty fired up when someone disagrees with an opinion they feel strongly about. If you look close enough, there's almost a solemn feeling about Split if you truly know them. That's because of everything they've seen and done, and if someone play attacks them they will be startled and quite possibly attack the person who's joking. If that happens they'll freak out and continue saying "I'm sorry" and rush them to the nearest place with people who know how to heal. They can be a pretty good friend if you get to know them well enough, though. They can also be sarcastic if they try to be funny, but it may come off in a mean way, Strengths, Weaknesses and Abilities Abilities Split has are things like magic. They aren't a Wizard, but they get these abilities because of the monsters inside of their soul. They can do thinks like summon red knives and make them chase people, slash at the air and a vibrant red slash will appear and fly towards the enemy. It'll disappear if the person successfully dodges. They can teleport, but it only works half the time. They can summon red spears with a blue tint, almost making it seem purple. They're trying to figure out if they can summon Gaster Blasters. A strength they have is brute strength, probably something they picked up from Undyne. They also have a great mind for battle strategies and know some things about Determination and Souls, which is probably something they must've gotten from Alphys. Their fear of hurting someone they love, emotionally or physically, could also be counted as a weakness. Like Chara, one of their weaknesses is chocolate. They also can't stand when their friends are getting bullied or something related to that. Battle In battle their attacks depend on their mood. If they are angry they attack without hesitation, and sometimes without mercy. If they are just sparring their attacks will be more calm and controlled. When they're tired, their attacks are slow and messy. If they are sad, their attacks will still be fast, but will slow down over time. History Split wasn't always called Split. They used to be called Chara and their story started the same way as Undertale. They ran. They fell. They loved. They died. When Frisk fell Split woke up because of their Determination, but didn't have a Soul. Frisk played through Pacifist and Neutral many times. They would always RESET and do another route. Split didn't care. The first Pacifist, they felt actual love for their former family. The first Neutral, they were confused. Then when Frisk decided to Genocide, they felt thrilled at the first kill and told Frisk to keep going. Split didn't notice it at first, but the ghosts of their former friends followed them, willingly or not. Eventually, when they reached the end, Split was not going to let Frisk RESET, so they killed them and took their soul. The ghosts of Split's former friends and family, including Frisk, followed Split and now reside inside of their mind and Soul. They somehow lost the ability to RESET and are now stuck in the Void. After sitting there for awhile and talking to everyone in their mind, making amends and whatnot, they decide to do some poking around. They discovered something in the coding which came to a shock. Someone had been changing the file about CHARA.Their attack had been raised. They should've never been able to kill Frisk. They examined more coding to see if anything else had been changed. They discovered that the RESET ability had been removed completely, so that their universe couldn't be restored. Split left and consulted to Gaster, a skeleton they had met in who was also trapped in the Void. He said the only people he could think of would be Error!Sans or Cross!Sans. With this new information, Split angrily searched for ways to escape the Void. One day, after enough testing and trying and improving, a portal opened up. After saying their farewell to Gaster, they climbed right through and then fell into Underfell and landed in Waterfall. After this, they've slowly adjusted to the place and discovered there was a Chara on a killing spree and quietly observes from the shadows. After getting drunk at Grillbys, they discover Sans, Papyrus, Toriel, Asgore, Frisk, Flowey, Undyne, and Alphys can take control of their body while they're unconscious. They've learned to cope with that and are now adjusting to what seems to be their new home. They meet Andrew, the son of Griffen and Fell and decide to chat with him. They tell them why they ended up how they did, but left out some details. Like Cross and Error. That would take too much time to explain, at least that's what they thought. When Andrew leaves, Split tries talking to everyone in their mind, but with no reply. They frantically try again but they can't hear any of their old friends. After calming down, they don't feel so conflicted. They feel like they have complete control over their body and that they don't feel like a "they" anymore. The only reason Split agreed to be non-binary is because Sans, Alphys, Papyrus, Toriel, Frisk, Flowey, Asgore, Undyne and Split themselves couldn't agree on one gender. So, Split reverts back to being a female. Later, Split gets invited to Andrew's house to hang out. She meet his mother Griffen, who welcomes her in. Andrew and Split steal food from a dinner Fell, Griffen, Daniel and Dawner were having. The food included things like chocolate and Temmie Flakes. Andrew and Split both try the Temmie Flakes and then get high off of them. During that time, a fight is going on between Griffen and Chara. Andrew hears a yell and drinks a glass of milk, converting him to his normal state and then hands a glass to Split, who also drinks it and follows him outside. They are met with the sight of Griffen's corpse and Chara standing above it. Fell absorbs Griffens soul, which Griffen is able to control and makes everyone else leave to protect them. Later at night, Split texts Andrew saying that she's unable to fall asleep because of seeing Griffens corpse. She tells him it must be because of how she killed people in the past and how it's become hard to see things like that. He tells her he'll be over soon. When Split is waiting she gets a text saying to come "outside right now". She proceeds to do so and is met with the sight of Classic Sans and Frisk. Sans said that they used to be the classic versions while shooting a glare at Frisk, who is also called L. Sans and L then go rent a room at the Inn, which leaves Split and Andrew by themselves. The two decide to go to Grillbys and see a drunk Erica, who is Andrew's sister, along with her friend Varian. Griffen comes to pick up her daughter up and tells Andrew to "not get drunk". Andrew and Split DO get slightly drunk and during that time, share their first kiss. They then become boyfriend and girlfriend. They go back to Andrews house to snuggle in bed. (NOT LIKE THAT FAN.) Relationships Andrew Split met Andrew in Snowdin Forest and chatted with him, telling him her backstory and why they named themselves Split. He seemed like a pretty cool guy and Split didn't have a problem with him. She is becoming close with him and growing more comfortable with him. Split eventually gets in a relationship with him, which is going pretty well. Luna Luna is monster Split meets at Grillbys in the Underfell universe. Although they haven't talked much, Split trusts her a little. Sans Split met Sans when they were Chara, before they died. They became close friends that might've become more if Split had not died because of their plan with Asriel. They would later meet again on the battlefield and FIGHT. Eventually, Split/Chara delivers the killing blow which turns Sans to dust. Sans later takes his place in Split/Chara's mind with his brother and friends. Recently, all the voices, including Sans, have gone silent. Asriel&Flowey rest of le relationships are wip